thecommunitystalefandomcom-20200215-history
Omar Enriquez (Earth-OG69)
"Let's be honest, we've all done some messed up shit in our lives, but that's why we're here, right? To make up for all our mistakes and become the better individuals we've sought out to be, and I know I'm pretty damn proud to be part of all this." ''-Omar to the Community'' Omar Enriquez was a former capo for the crime group known as Red King Mafia. He stuck with them for about two years before his apparent death at Penn Station at the hands of Blackwatch. Before being gunned down, he smashed a vial of the Blacklight virus and unleashed it on his surroundings. This allowed it to consume his body and reconstruct it, cell by cell. Hours later, Enriquez woke up in a morgue reborn as the virus itself with no recollection of his past. After his escape, he soon discovered his newfound abilities and used them to seek out his past, scouring New York City to make those responsible pay. Years later, he would be recruited into The Community by his own adoptive father, Ignacio. Omar agreed to join the group for the sake of making amends for his dark past. Biography Early Life Shortly after being born, there was an immediate divorce between both parents. For a while, Omar was in his mother's custody before a man whom appeared to be his father wanted the child for himself. This led to the case being presented to court. After a long and heated argument, Aaron Synner would eventually gain custody of young Enriquez, but would later be kidnapped and replaced by a clone named Ignacio. Shortly after, Igna would move from Manhattan, New York to a place known as the Community City alongside his son and daughter, Amy Harper. For five years, the three lived a nice, quiet life. Things seemed to take a turn for the better when Ignacio was invited on a cruise with his family, though not everything was what it seemed. As if things weren't strange enough, Igna met one of his ex-girlfriends: Valerie Torrero A.K.A. Amy Harper's biological mother. They had a brief yet awkward conversation before deciding to part ways once more. Later that night, Igna and Omar both woke up to the sounds of screaming, only to find out that Amy was missing. Ignacio immediately pursued the kidnapper and left Omar alone in the bedroom, only to find out that Valerie was the kidnapper and the whole point of the strange cruise invite was nothing more than a setup. In the end, Valerie got away, leaving Omar to spend the rest of his life alone without his older sibling. It wasn't until the age of 16 when he was reunited with his own sister. "I swear, I'll make Valerie pay for what she did to Amy, but for now, there's someone else who requires my attention." ''-Igna referring to Omar'' Recruitment into Red King Mafia "You know, maybe if you had any damn brains, you'd know pointing a knife at me like that ain't smart. But then again, retards will be retards." ''-Enriquez to the two muggers'' At the age of 18, Omar was already a college student in his first semester. Though Omar intended to major in digital media in New York University, he didn't take much of his classes all too seriously, sometimes skipping just for the hell of it. One day, he wandered around the outskirts of the x7 club, completely in envy of the rich people and celebrities who had the chance to enter. It was at that point where he decided he'd try to enter himself, though the attempt did not prove successful when the two guards denied him access. After several failed attempts to sneak inside, Omar gave up and decided to go home. By the time Omar had made it one block away from the x7 club, he was approached by two muggers, one of which pulled out a switchblade. At first, Enriquez told the guards to back off in a hostile manner which only provoked the muggers. Eventually, both muggers would try to jump the teen. Omar not only fought back, but he also had the upper hand despite being outnumbered. After brutally beating both attackers, some black man in a white suit approached him, completely impressed with the rumble he had just witnessed. After a brief conversation, the rich man gave Omar the chance to work for him and to make a lot of money. Though hesitant at first, the teen accepted the man's offer. Ironically enough, Enriquez's new boss was on his way to the x7 club, and now seeked his company. Seeing this as an opportunity to finally get what he wanted, Omar volunteered to tag along without a second thought. To his surprise, due to the fact that his boss vouched for him, the guards let him inside. From moment on, Omar's life would not be the same. Becoming a Capo "Anyone else feel the need to prove themselves? No? Good." ''-Omar after beating down one of his attackers'' The first few months as a Red King Mafia member, he started off as a simple grunt. Though because of how well he was able to work with the gang and the fact that he became good friends with his own boss, he would eventually be promoted to a Capo on April 23rd, 2018 and run things around his own given section of New York City. By this time, he had already dropped out of college and lived on his own due to him being kicked out of the house by his own father. After becoming a capo, those who knew not to mess with R.K.M. would often try to stay clear of Omar's path for the sake of their own safety, though there would be times where Enriquez would make an example out of any ignorant person who attempted to attack him. This further gave others a reason to fear him aside from being a member of Red King Mafia. The Purge On November 5th, 2020, members of Red King Mafia would somehow manage to get their hands on a vial filled with the DX-1118 strand of a virus called Blacklight. This would catch the attention of a top secret military organization known as Blackwatch, forcing them to take action against the crime group. They did not take long to mow through Red King Mafia, seeing as it only took them a few hours to eradicate three quarters of the gang. Omar grew aware of this purge and decided that the best option would be to escape Manhattan. Waiting for the perfect moment, he secretly stole the vial of Blacklight from his own boss and headed straight for Penn Station. Little did he realize, Blackwatch agents were already hot on his tail, leading to the confrontation at Penn Station where he was eventually cornered. Realizing he was doomed, Enriquez smashed the vial on the floor out of pure frustration, resulting in not only the spread of the virus to his own surroundings, but also his own death. After taking such an action, the agents did not hesitate to shoot, causing Omar's body to collapse atop of the large puddle of the virus. As whatever was left of Omar would be taken to the morgue, the virus had already entered the body's bloodstream, slowly consuming and replicating it cell by cell. Reborn as the Blacklight Virus "I don't know who I am, or what happened, but I'm going to find out who did this to me, and I'm going to make him pay." ''-The confused prototype vowing to get vengeance'' On November 6th, 2020, Enriquez would wake up in a morgue inside a company called Gentek where two scientists attempting to dissect him. Upon seeing that he woke up, both scientists fled the room in fear. This confused the hooded male, making him question why. Furthermore, he had no memories of anything. He also felt severe pain in his abdomen, most likely a result of his previous wounds. After leaving the building, he would once be confronted by Blackwatch once more. To his surprise, Omar was able to easily evade them through means of superhuman speed and agility, though he would later be confronted by a lone Blackwatch trooper who Enriquez killed and consumed. As a result, the soldier's memories flashed through the prototype's mind, enlightening him about the recent events that have occurred. From there, he would make it his goal to discover the truth behind what's happening and why, as well as his own past. He also vowed to get vengeance on the one who turned him into what he is, unaware that all this was a result of his own actions. The Blacklight Conspiracy As time passed by, Manhattan would be quarantined by Blackwatch. Omar would would learn to control his own shape shifting abilities while at the same time using them to slaughter and consume countless members of Blackwatch with the intent of discovering the truth. He also sought to stop the spread of the Blacklight virus, seeing how it was tearing Manhattan apart. Eventually Enriquez would discover that an individual named Matt King was being targeted by the shady military organization due to him possessing classified information. Omar immediately took it upon himself to rescue Matt, convincing him to reveal what he knew whilst making a new ally in the process. Shortly after, Matt would agree to help Omar with his cause, investigating and working out in the field alongside him. As the two continued to put the pieces together, Omar and Matt would soon uncover a conspiracy set by Blackwatch and used this information to undermine several of their top secret projects, one of them revolving around the experimentation of innocent civilians using the Blacklight virus. At one point, Omar would stumble across his older sister, who was also doing some investigating of her own. When Omar tried to reach out to Amy and convince her to help him, she would refuse at first, expressing how much she despised him. After a brief talk with Matt, Harper would shove her feelings aside and reluctantly agree to help her brother. The Second Prototype At one point, rumors would spread of a second prototype wreaking chaos. Out of curiosity, Omar would further investigate this, only to witness the kidnapping of Amy Harper by the second prototype himself: a man named Tyrone Heller. As Omar chased Tyrone, the kidnapper displayed superhuman speed and agility similar to that of Enriquez, making him hard to catch. Tyrone in the end gained the upper hand when Omar was suddenly attacked by a large infected creature from behind, giving the black man enough time to escape. With Matt's help, Omar was able to find his sister, leading to a face-to-face encounter with Heller himself. Tyrone accused Omar of stealing his viagra pills and having affairs with his ex-girlfriend. Though Omar did not remember such actions, there was no doubt it happened during his days as a capo for Red King Mafia. After multiple death threats, Tyrone lashed out at Enriquez. Throughout the fight, Tyrone was shown being capable of shifting his arms into weapons the same way Omar can, though unlike Omar, Tyrone was simply infected with the DX-1118 strand of the virus. In the end after a near fatal beating, Tyrone was forced to retreat and Amy returned to the hideout. A Dream of Armageddon "Not when you're 'purging the weak,' right? What do you know about 'the weak?' You were never disowned and tossed aside like trash. You've never been hungry. You don't know what it's like to fight, steal, and kill just to survive!" ''-Omar calling out Senator Blakeney'' After a while of deep digging, Amy would discover the identity of the man pulling the strings: Senator Brandon Blakeney. She would also uncover a plot by Blakeney to have Blackwatch completely nuke Manhattan, getting Omar to take the form of a high ranking military general and sneak aboard an aircraft carrier called the U.S.S. Reagan, which floated along Manhattan's coast. Not long after he started searching for the bomb aboard the carrier, Enriquez would be confronted by Senator Blakeney. As the two exchanged words, Blakeney would confirm that he is indeed the one responsible for aiding the spread of the Blacklight virus, using it as an excuse to start a war and paint Russia as the scapegoat, believing it will help America's economy. Blakeney would also reveal the truth behind what happened to Omar, stating that he's just a viral copy of a dead man. The prototype immediately started threatening the senator after, forcing Brandon to use nanobytes to absorb the energy of any nearby military vehicles. As a result, Blakeney grew more muscular, allowing him to take on the walking virus head on. During the first phase of their fight, Brandon taunted Omar, blocking most of his attacks with ease. During the second phase, Omar started off overpowering the senator, calling him out on his greed. The tables would turn the moment Brandon gained the upper hand. As he continued to strike Omar, Blakeney would reveal his plan, stating that the spread of the Blacklight virus and Blackwatch's involvement was all part of his plan to be elected as president, using war as a business to end war as a business. He also believed that the strongest should thrive while the weak deserved to be purged. Omar responded to this by calling him "batshit insane," asserting how Blakeney knew nothing of the weak and what it means to truly survive with nothing. The two then exchanged blows once more until the fight finally reached its climax the moment Omar ripped Brandon's heart out. After Senator Blakeney's demise, Omar hijacked a helicopter and carried the nuke as far into the sea as he possibly could before its detonation. Once the bomb exploded, Omar's chopper was hit and all that remained of him was a pile of red tissue that washed up on Manhattan's shore. He would then regenerate and regain his old form after consuming a crow that was unfortunate enough to come in contact with the remains. After two weeks, Manhattan entered a recovery state, wiping out the virus entirely. The Brotherhood While the world believed Enriquez to be dead, the living virus would use that to his advantage and leave New York with the intent of starting a new life. Meeting Matt King in Springfield, Illinois, the two would choose to settle down, though the relaxation was short lived once some crime boss named Isabella Velos arrived to Springfield and started conquering territory on December 21st, 2020. Taking notice of this, Omar and Matt would form a group they referred to as "The Brotherhood." Among those recruits were Joshua Tobi, Izaiah Sawyer, Zack Krummel, Billy Handsome, Jason Wolf, and Jericho Garcia. The Brotherhood continuously undermined Isabella Velos' criminal empire, eventually leading to the final confrontation in one of Isabella's warehouses. The Brotherhood and whatever remained of Isabella's group engaged one another, eventually ending in Isabella's demise as well as the death of Billy Handsome by Bhad Bish: one of Isabella's cronies. After Billy's passing, the Brotherhood would travel from one state to another, engaging targets they believed to be scum, including a pedophile named Derrick Dalke, a group of amateur terrorists calling themselves Doom Squad, manipulative bank robbers named Raven Fuewallin, Scarlet Fang, and Courtney Nelson, ect. The Brotherhood even fought Tyrone Heller on several occasions. Amy Harper at one point ended up joining the group shortly after dealing with some amateur gangster named Winston Nyles Franklin. On October 12th, 2021 the group decided to part ways and retire. Ass Squad To be updated Personality To be updated Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting Disguise Omar has the ability to completely change his appearance. He can take the appearance of anyone he consumes as well as having the ability to mimic their voice. Consumption When Omar consumes, he tends to cause an extreme amount of pain to his victims before he consuming, such as punching a hole right through them, smashing their skulls on the ground below, ect. Whenever Omar consumes, tendrils would come out from his body, absorbing and converting the victim's organic matter into more biomass for him. All that would remain of the victim is a pool of blood. Consuming would allow Omar to not only take the appearance of whoever he consumes, it would also allow him to take all their memories and skills. Claws Omar's claws were the first power he had obtained from the virus. The biomass in Enriquez's arms shifts into three-fingered, one-thumbed talon-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, allowing dismemberment of human-sized enemies with ease, however it is less effective against armor and larger Blacklight creatures. The claws also grant Omar the ability to summon large ground spikes from under his targets. Ground spikes are the only attack from the claws that would have a bigger effect on large Blacklight creatures or any armored enemies such as tanks. Blade When Enriquez activates this ability, an elongated double ended blade forms from the base of the right elbow, turning their arm into a giant razor-sharp cutting weapon. Sometimes when activated, the viral flesh possesses a yellow/reddish hue. The Blade is extremely effective in close contact, and although the area of effect is very localized, the blade's basic attacks dish out higher damage than those from any of the other powers. While this power may be utilized against basic infantry units, its true destructive capability is in attacking vehicles and large infected creatures such as hunters. Hammerfists The Hammerfists are Omar's anti-vehicle ability. By shifting large amounts of biomass into his fists, Omar Enriquez was able to create massive, hammer-like hands to crush his enemies with. The Hammerfists also allow Omar to preform area attacks. Each time Omar's hammerfists collide with the ground below, a shockwave would form around him, damaging anything or anyone caught within it’s radius Whipfist The whipfist is another ability Omar has at his disposal. It consists of an extendable, elongated appendage with a blade at the end. Given it's unique status with it's ranged attacks, the whipfist would be the proper choice when dealing with helicopters or distanced enemies. The whipfist is the longest ranged weapon any prototype can use. However, it does not inflict high damage upon toughened enemies unless used multiple times. It's also useful when trying to take out multiple enemies in large groups. It can be used effectively against human class targets like basic infected, military, or anyone else within those categories. The whipfist can also be used to grab enemies, vehicles, or objects. Muscle Mass While active, the muscle mass boosts Omar's strength to immense proportions, increasing the damage done by melee attacks and thrown objects. It increases the range of Enriquez's throwing and can be pretty useful when a lot of strength is needed for certain situations. Shield The shield is one of the defensive powers developed by Omar Enriquez. The shield completely nullifies damage, though only against projectile attacks directed to the front. However, the shield is not indestructible. When taken enough damage, the shield will shatter, causing Omar to take a slight amount of damage. Once broken, the shield would need time to regenerate. When using the shield power, a large amount of biomass is shifted to the left arm, molding it into a nigh-impenetrable black-biomass shield. It is normally not seen while Omar is standing still, and only as a mass between his shoulders, but is clearly shown when he is sprinting, targeting, or other more active moves. Unlike the Armor, mobility is not hindered when the Shield is active. When sprinting with the Shield active, it is be deployed in front of Omar as a battering ram to push away cars and human-sized enemies, killing them instantly in most cases. Although larger enemies, such as Hunters or armored vehicles, will not be affected. It can withstand rifle fire almost indefinitely and block a few grenades. A single missile on the other hand will shatter it instantly. It can stand up to a few hits from Hunters, though larger enemies will break it instantly. Strangely, using the Shield results in no damage taken from Bloodtox; a gas used to cure the Blacklight virus. Armor The armor is the second defensive power of Omar Enriquez. While in this form, he takes less damage, but the added density results in loss of movement speed and overall agility. The Armor provides an alternative to the shield. Unlike the Shield, the Armor significantly reduces all-round damage taken by Omar without losing effectiveness. Even though it cannot deflect stray bullets like the shield, it is still ideal for close combat, allowing Omar to go toe to toe with the strongest foes without quickly succumbing to large amounts of damage. Conversely, running from a fight is somewhat more difficult, and Omar's ability to dodge attacks is hampered. Armor disables the ability to glide and dive roll. When sprinting, parkour stunts over many objects are disabled, though Omar can still climb buildings. While sprinting, he will smash through anything in his path, whether it be cars, humans (Infected or otherwise), or other small destructible obstacles. Larger objects, like tanks and heavier barriers however, will block his path. In addition, Omar will crush any human enemy he jumps on while the Armor is active, as if they were hit by the Muscle Mass ability. Devastators Tendril Barrage Devastator The Tendril Barrage causes barbs made of hardened tendons to erupt from Omar's body in every direction, impaling everything around them for a fair distance. It will wipe out entire crowds of civilians and can cause extreme damage to Hunters and Super Soldiers. Even the larger Leader Hunters will take a fair amount of damage. Armored Vehicles like tanks are slightly resistant to it’s damage, depending on how far away it is from Omar. When the ground version is unleashed, nearby objects and enemies sustain another round of damage when the tendrils retract as a result of the small shockwave that forms around Omar. This is absent in the air version. Ground Spike Graveyard Devastator The Groundspike Graveyard is similar to the Groundspike power granted by Omar’s claws. When used, it causes massive spikes of biomass to erupt from the ground, creating a deadly circle of spikes in close proximity to Omar. It is highly effective against hardened targets like armored vehicles and buildings, but less effective than the Tendril Barrage against larger organic enemies due to its shorter range and smaller amount of spikes. This Devastator can usually destroy a military base or Infected Hive in two or three hits. The air version gives the benefit of charging the attack while on the move in the air. The Ground Spike Graveyard Devastator is similar to the ground spike power granted by Enriquez's claws. When used, it causes massive spikes of biomass to erupt from the ground, creating a deadly circle of spikes in close proximity to Omar. It is highly effective against hardened targets like tanks and buildings, but less effective than the Tendril Barrage against larger organic enemies due to its shorter range and smaller amount of spikes. This Devastator can usually destroy a military base or infected hive in two or three hits. The air version gives the benefit of charging the attack while on the move in the air. Critical Pain Devastator The Critical Pain Devastator fires a mass of hardened tendrils from Omar's hands to crush a single target. It's the single most damaging move Omar has, but can only be used to hit a single target. Anything that happens to be between Omar and the target will also be affected by the area air pressure caused from it. Due to it’s power, most enemies that are hit by this ability can only survive two hits at most (The air version suspends Omar in the air at any level while executing the Devastator). Endurance Omar's body no longer possesses weak bones or vital organs. Omar can fall from any height without taking any damage. Healing Factor Omar can heal from major injuries, but it would often take a certain amount of time for him to fully regenerate, all depending on the circumstances. As long as Omar is properly nourished, he can regenerate and heal from any wounds within seconds. He can slowly regenerate without consuming any creature. Examples of this include regenerating bullet wounds instantly, regenerating a massive hole in his face after being shot point blank by Senator Brandon Blakeney, and reconstructing his entire physical form from piles of biomass and the biomass of a crow within minutes of being blown apart by a nuclear explosion. Although Omar can regenerate, it doesn't mean he can't be weakened. Superhuman Senses Thermal Vision Thermal Vision allows Omar to see through dense environments, such as areas surrounded by intense fog. It also allows Omar to track other individuals such as infected, pedestrians, military, police, ect. Although it is useful, it has its downsides. One downside includes being able to see only up to a certain visual range when activated. Infected Vision Infected Vision allows Omar to see the world through the eyes of the infected and tune into the Hive Mind itself. Omar can use this ability to spot enemies within range and pick out hostile enemies from simple bystanders. This sense reduces most sound and dulls visual details to enable Omar to highlight and pick out every potential target in the environment. It highlights all military and infected with a orange-white glow while reducing everything else to a dull red. Superhuman Strength Omar's incredible strength allows him to lift cars, trucks, the destroyed remains of tanks, APCs, and helicopters and throw them great distances. He is far stronger than any normal human or most basic infected, able to kill a regular human with a single, glancing blow and manhandle the infectious residents of Manhattan. Enriquez is capable of punching holes through almost anything if necessary, including a two foot steel door. Superhuman Speed Enriquez's speed is greatly enhanced. He can achieve running speeds surpassing vehicles. He can easily parkour throughout New York City without any problem. Superhuman Agility Omar can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. His leg strength allows him to leap nearly ten stories into the air. Enriquez can run up sheer vertical surfaces and cling to walls for an indefinite period of time. Enriquez is also capable of gliding, by ejecting small amounts of mass for further propulsion. Trivia * This character is obviously based off of Alex Mercer in terms of appearance and abilities. * Omar was a huge fuckboy during his Red King Mafia days. * Omar has a huge crush on Daisy Ridley. * Omar hates avocados. * Thots are something Enriquez despises. * Omar grew to dislike Red King Mafia after he became the virus. * Omar is currently unaware that Aaron Synner is his real father * Omar's cuck related nicknames came from Amy Harper, who at one point in his life wouldn't stop calling him one. Category:Characters